MLP Halo Reach Parody
by Maiconi
Summary: Hello This is Maiconi. This story is a parody of the campaign of Halo Reach with MLP: FIM Characters instead! Rainbow Dash is 1, Fluttershy is 2, Applejack is 3, Pinkie Pie is 4, Rarity is 5, and Rainbow Dash is 6. Hope you enjoy! Rated M since Halo: REACH is an M rated game.
1. Mane Actual

A/N This story is a parody of the Halo Reach campaign using My Little Pony FIM characters and locations instead. The team goes as follows. Carter = Rainbow Dash, Kat = Fluttershy, Jun = Applejack, Emile = Rarity, Jorge = Pinkie Pie, and Noble Six = Twilight Sparkle. I'm going to change the personalities of the team so that they match the MLP characters more than the Halo characters. So don't expect Rarity to be going around slitting people's throats with a giant Kukri XD

Hope you enjoy! -Maiconi Equestria July 24, 2552, 07:28 Hours

"I can't believe I'm going to be joining the Mane Team!" Twilight said out loud.

"I heard that they are a very good team." The Mareine (That is intentional, since female horses are mares. So instead of Marine it is Mareine.) Next to Twilight said. "I think they are the team that took out a whole horde of Parasprites. I hate those things. They just make a mess of all the food that is in a town."

"I had to deal with those pests before." Twilight remarked. Remembering the horrible outcome that came to the city after they were eliminated. The whole city was starving for weeks. Not many ponies stayed. She heard of rumors saying that the city never regained its former glory."

"So what exactly does a Equinan (Spartan) do?" The curious Mareine asked.

"Most of it is classified. But mainly it is doing what you do, fighting off hordes of creatures like parasprites and things like that." She answered. It was never her choice to be an Equinan. She was forced into this work, she remembered growing up in a highly secure site far away from any outside civilization. She didn't ever remember her life before the program.

"What exactly do you have to do to become an Equine?" The Mareine asked. It was quite coincidental to the fact that she was going through her memory of her warrior life.

"That information is classified." She said in a stern tone. She was not allowed to say these things with anyone who wasn't a part of the program. Sometimes she could even talk then!

"We are approaching Checkpoint Eclair." (I am going to be the codewords off of food items XD) The pilot of the Falcon announced.

"I am so nervous." Twilight mumbled mainly to herself.

"Hey, you're a Equinan, don't be." The Mareine told Twilight. "Nothing should scare you."

"Thank you." Twilight said as she put on her Mark V Helmet.

Her Falcon and another both landed at the site. Twilight stepped off and looked around. There were boxes of ammunition all around the site. The were some Mareines talking to each other. Every now and then casting glances at the Equinan. There were a few Warthogs parked here and there; some with turrets while others were made to carry troops instead.

She started to head over to the one building on the site, which she inferred was the command post. As she walked over she passed a Earth Equinan who was loading bullets into a SRS99 Sniper Rifle. The Earth Equine took notice of Twilight and simply nodded in recognition.

When Twilight entered the building she looked around to find 4 other Equinans, one sharpening a Kukri while another two were standing in front of a monitor, observing the image of an important looking pony.

"Contact with Ponyville was lost last night. All signals flatlined at twenty-six hundred hours." said the voice on the monitor. "I responded withMareine fire teams, which have since been declared MIA."

"And now you're sending us?" Replied a cyan pegasus who was focused on the monitor, not paying attention to the new Equinan.

"TheOffice of Equine Intelligence believes deployment of a Equinan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree." The important pony told the cyan one with a hint of annoyance pointed towards OEI.

A yellow pegasus took notice of Twilight, realizing that she was the person that they were waiting for. "Um, Commander?" She said, trying not to interrupt the conversation.

Both the Cyan Pegasus and a Pink Earth Pony took notice of the appearance of the new replacement.

"You must be the new 6! Great to meet you!" Yelled out the Pink Earth Pony jumping up and down on the ground.

"Flutter. Did you read her files?" The Pony with the Kukri asked, still sharpening the knife not looking up at any of the other Equinans.

"Only the parts not covered in black ink." She replied with a small smile. "Obviously there is something they don't want anypony to know about."

The Commander turned back the the screen to continue her conversation. "Anyone claim responsibility, ma'am?"

"OEI thinks it might be the localGlenmares. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job onMeadow Realm. Hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole about half of the armory. That cannot happen here. Equestria is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Mane One." The Pony stated.

"Ma'am, consider it done." The Cyan Pegasus replied

"Then I'll see you on the other side. Celestia out." Concluded the Alicorn.

Soon all the ponies started heading out the doorway. Twilight tried to put together was their mission was. Go to Ponyville, find the Mareines, bring back the relay, then return in one piece. Simple enough. The Cyan Pegasus walked up to Twilight as the two started heading out the door together.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, Mane Team's leader. Just call me Dash. That's Fluttershy, Mane Two, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, Four and Five. You're riding with me, Mane Six." Dash informed. Twilight was not used to a team, she usually went on solo missions. Taking out targets by herself.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping intosome horseshoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled." She told Twilight. The last member had died in a recent attack from... it's better not to talk about it.

"Me, I'm just happy to have Mane back up to full strength. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the OEI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?" She asked the Equinan.

"Got it ma'am!" Twilight replied. Now she is going to have to completely rethink her strategy. It might be easier to be on a team; a team has setbacks though.

The two board the Falcon that the Earth Equinan with the Sniper Rifle was sitting in before. As they hoped in The Cyan Commander signaled the pilot to lift off.

"Welcome to Equestria." The Orange Equinan said, looking up to Twilight. She had an accent like a farm pony. Wonder why she joined the... oh wait, thats right. She didn't have a choice.

The Falcons take off towards the horizon. Completely unprepared for the foe they are about to face.

A/N I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I will make sure to follow this story to the end. If you like leave a review. If you have an idea for the story don't be shy to say!

-Maiconi signing out!


	2. Ponyville Contingency Part 1

A/N Thank you for the views so far! I was searching and I guess this mission doesn't say '800 over Visegrad' or anything like that.  
Thank You Fyronarion for Motivating me to continue with this story!  
Enjoy!  
-Maiconi

_This is going to be my first team mission in a while_. Twilight thought to herself. The last one that she had was back when they first got out of the program. The team didn't last very long when a Glenmare ambush took most of her team out.

"Ah do reckon' we haven't introduced yet." The Orange Earth Equinan with the SRS99 Sniper Rifle said to Twilight. "Mah name is Applejack."

"I'm Twilight, you use snipers a lot?" she asked the obvious sniper.

"Ah heck, I bet ah was born with one of these babies." She replied holding out her Sniper Rifle to Twilight. "What weapon do you fancy?"

"I'm pretty good with whatever you hand me." Twilight said, trying to not sound like she is bragging.

"Well then, ah'm glad yer with us." She said with a smile before returning to cleaning her SRS99.

"Fluttershy, are we near Visegrád yet?" The commander of Mane Team asked the Yellow Pegasus.

"Almost, I'll send the information to you." She replied, tapping a few things on her wrist pad.  
After looking at her wrist pad she turned on her squad chat and announced "Listen up, Mane Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, fifty klicks from Visegrád. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, then Fluttershy's going to get it back online."

"Just get me under the hood commander." She stated.

"Dash, why would the Glenmares want to cut off Equestria from the rest of the provinces? I hope they aren't planning a surprise party, that's my speacialty."

"You get a chance, maybe you can ask them Pinkie." He told her. There was a bit of silence before Fluttershy spoke.

"Commander, I think I just lost signal with HQ!" She said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Calm down Flutters, are there any backup channels?" She asked the intelligent Pegasus.

"Searching... None... Can't figure out what is jamming us." She said, tapping different things on her wrist pad to see if she could troubleshoot the problem.

_Great, out first mission and we are already is somewhat of trouble._ Twilight thought to herself slightly annoyed. She was hoping for this mission to go smoothly.

"You all heard the lady. Dead zone confirmed. We ain't getting help on this one." The commander announced to the Equinans.

"I feel lonely already." Rarity said sarcastically.

The two Falcons that they were riding started to lower down into what looked like a rice farm. As they were going over Twilight saw several flames. _I don't think that is normal._ She thought to herself.

"Shoot down attempts are likely, keep your distance." Dash ordered the pilot.

"Yes ma'am" He replied.

"Keep your eyes peeled team, watch your sectors." The Pegasus ordered to the rest of the team.

"Is that... A Warthog?" Pinkie Pie asked with shock.

_Dear Celestia, it is!_ Twilight thought to herself. There was definitely foul play going on here.

"I'm reading a distress beacon." Fluttershy announced. _They knew what was happening._

"It could be the missing Mareines. Let's check it out." The Cyan Pony commanded.

_**Could**_ _be? It most definitely __**was**_ _them._ Twilight thought to herself in annoyance. It was just too obvious. She doubted anypony here owned one of those.

"Put us down on the bluff." Rainbow Dash commanded. The pilot confirmed and brought the Falcon down on the rice farm, the other Falcon landed shortly after.

"Applejack, stay in the Falcon." The Cyan Equinan ordered as the Sniper nodded in agreement.

They landed on top of a rice field. Almost in season. They started heading through the town, looking for the Warthog that they saw earlier. Soon enough they found the burning wreckage of a Warthog which use to have a mounted machine gun on it.

"Look at all the blood." Rarity obviously pointed out. "Why is some of it green?"

"Maybe they were attacked by an animal of some sort." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Where are all the bodies?" Twilight asked. It did seem weird to only have blood, but not a single limb from anything.

"What's under that pallet?" The Commander asked. Rarity went over and lifted the pallet to find the distress beacon.

"Fluttershy, catch." She said as she tossed the beacon over to the Yellow Pegasus as she started to analyze the data from the device.

"Any ID's?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Nothing, but it is military." She said before tossing it across the ground a good distance.

"What I don't get is why is there no crater in the ground where the Warthog is. All there is is burn marks." The Pink Equinan stated.

"What about the other burn marks on the ground?" Twilight asked.

"I think it's... Plasma?" Rarity answered questionably.

"No, it can't be, not in Equestria." The Cyan Commander said forlornly. "There's nothing else here, lets move along." She said trying to change the subject.

"Ah house is smokin' just down the block from you." Applejack stated from her birds eye view.

"Come on team, lets check it out." The Commander said. "Circle around, we don't want to telegraph our presence."

As they split up into 3 groups - Pinkie and Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight, and Dash by herself - they each went down different passages. Twilight's group decided to go down an alley way. As they started going down the alley something popped out of a trashcan, causing Twilight to raise her Assault Rifle at the creature.

"Don't shoot! It's just a cat." Fluttershy said, just in time, Twilight had her hoof right on the trigger. The cat just looked at the two innocently and started to wander over to another trash can.

"Close call, lets keep moving." Twilight suggested as they continued down the alleyway. Once the whole team finally found each other at the front of the house they started to stage a plan.

"Applejack. See anything in there?" The Cyan Pony asked.

"Ah'm seeing a couple of heat-sigs in there, cain't tell what they are." The Sniper replied.

"Get ready team, we are going in." The Commander announced before kicking open the door. "Get down on the ground!"

A/N Decided to leave a little cliffhanger XD. I will upload the next chapter soon! I don't want to go through the story too quickly.  
Leave a review if you liked, leave a suggestion if you want!  
Until next time, Maiconi signing out!


	3. Ponyville Contingency Part 2

A/N Thank you Fyronarion for still continuing to support my story! I hope the cliffhanger didn't kill you but there might be 4 more in this story (This mission is really long, but just wait until the others DX) So I hope you enjoy! Continue to review!

"Please don't hurt us! We've done nothing wrong!" A Maroon colored pony cried out, behind her were some other ponies who were probably still fillies. _These are definitely not the Glenmares._

"Get down on your knees!" The White Unicorn yelled out which caused the suspects to cringe in fear, still fearing for their lives.

"Put your gun down Rarity, their just civilians, look at them." Pinkie said. Rarity then lowered her shotgun but continued to watch the three civilians.

"What happened here? Why is the house next door on fire?" The Pink Equinan asked in a calming tone which managed to get the older mare to look up at her.

"Some... things came... and they..." She started but ended breaking out into tears.

"What do you mean by **things**?" Pinkie asked. But she got no answer.

"Come on team, lets keep moving, we need to find the Mareines." The Cyan Pegasus said. _**Things.**_ _That is going to float around my mind for a while._

"Commander, Ah'm Pickin' up some signals in the buildin' east from ya." The Orange Snipe warned over the headcom.

"Copy, You three civilians stay in here. Don't leave until told otherwise." She said to the three Ponies who only nodded yes.

The team sprinted east towards the targeted building. Hopefully they would find the Mareines or maybe even the culprits of all this. The buildings door was broken down as if something was trying to get in there as fast as it could. _Like it was desperate_.

"Hello?" Twilight called out to whoever was in the building but was answered with silence.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy said in a whisper as she went over to the corner and dropped to her knees. There were two dead Mareines on the floor who were cut apart. _As if they were interrogated_.

"What's goin' on down there?" The overwatch Equinan asked.

"We found the Mareines, both K.I.A. It's messy, I think they were interrogated. she said. Fluttershy was trying to figure out what kinds of wounds they got. They were cut with blades of some sort. But they weren't normal blades. They were some sort of, laser blades?

There was suddenly a noise upstairs of a glass-type item falling to the floor shattering. Followed by footsteps of something running across the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Rarity asked with worry in her tone.

"Applejack, did you see anything?" The Cyan Pegasus asked the eye in the sky.

"Negative, Mah thermal is clear." She responded. "Wait! There's movement outside on the other side of that building across the courtyard!"

"Come on team, I think we've found what has been doing all of this." She said before running to the other side of the building and jumping through a window, shattering it to bits.

_Finally we can bring this enemy into the light._ Twilight thought after she jumped through the window still following the rest of the team. The White Equinan pulled out her kukri and broke the lock to the door of the building that was between them and the enemy.

"That is probably the fifth time I've ever used this thing." She said before putting it away in its sheath on her shoulder pad. After that they broke through the door and turned the corner, right outside the window was...

_Oh no, it can't be..._

A/N Sorry for another Cliffhanger but like I said, these missions are **long** so ya. Plus I don't want this story to end too soon! Hope you enjoyed so far! Review if you like! Maybe make a suggestion for events later in this story. But make sure it is in a different mission otherwise I might have already written that part!  
This is Maiconi, signing out.


	4. Ponyville Contingency Part 3

A/N Hey I'm back! With more Fanfiction! Yay! Okay I'll stop.  
_Fyronarion: Good chapter. Heh, I'm used to cliffhangers so that won't annoy me. Although I understand that you're trying to make the story last, try to make the chapters longer, and with a bit more detail. Other than that, it's epic._  
Me: The first bit was a bit hard since most of it was dialogue and not so much shooting people but thanks for all the reviews! I will try my best for the more detail.  
Hope you enjoy! I know Fyronarion will XD.

"Nightmares!" Pinkie Pie yelled out before covering her mouth, realizing that she just alerted them of their presence. Almost instantaneously everything outside aimed at the building and pulled their triggers.

"Everypony get behind something!" The Commander yelled before diving behind a barrel, narrowly dodging a pink needle that shattered a few seconds after hitting a wall.

The enemy that they were facing were a fierce species known as the _Nightmares_. They had technology that surpassed that of the Equestrians. They had weapons that fired all sorts of colorful projectiles that always ended up giving agony to whoever it hit. The Nightmares themselves were a lot like the Equestrians except for their pitch black fur covered by night colored (darkish purple) armor. There were a few different types of Nightmares, there were the lesser class which sported only Normal Nightmares. Then there were the flying ones which were pitch-black pegasus Nightmares. Then at the top of the food chain is the Unicorn Nightmares who are able to use magic to defend themselves. The Equinan armor that the Mare Team had made it hard, if not impossible, to preform magic.

"Contact, contanct! Equinans assist!" The Commander said before pulling out her M302 Designated Markspony Rifle (DMR) at started shooting, aiming for the kill point, the head.

"Here we go." Pinkie Pie said before taking aim with her MA37 Individual Combat Weapon (Assault Rifle) and opened fire, spraying bullets all over the enemy, causing them to take cover behind different objects and walls.

Fluttershy used her M6G Person Defense Weapon (Magnum) While Twilight took aim with her MA37. She tried to focus her fire on one target at a time, using short controlled bursts.

The enemy started to return fire with their own weapons, firing a colorful array of projectiles at the Equinans. One of the blue plasma shots hit Rarity which cause her force field to flicker and then disable.

"Now excuse **ME!** That took me **MONTHS!** To get just right!" She screamed before aiming her M45 Tactical Shotgun at the enemy and fired. Hitting the vandal of her shield square in the face, causing it to explode from the pellets. Sending green blood all over the grass and the armor of nearby comrades.

"They're trying to get through the door!" Fluttershy yelled out before the door broke down, A tall Nightmare bolted through the door with a blue glowing sword and lunged towards the Yellow Pegasus who yelped in fear, firing her M6G as quick as she could.

Rarity tackled the invader down and stabbed her kukri into its head. Causing the creature to squirm a bit before finally falling still. "sixth" Rarity announced before pulling the blade out of the attackers head and wiping the green blood off.

"Maneshees! Heads up Custard 1!" The pilot of Custard 2 warned before opening fire on the new enemy vehicles. The Maneshees were completely pitch black except for the blue energy waves that escaped out of both of its two wing engines.

"Hey ya'll there's more of em' across the bridge. They're coming down in a dropship!" The Orange Snipe warned before turning to the 'tourists' and giving them their first 'souvenirs', 14.5x114mm rounds.

"Falcon moving to assist." The pilot of Custard 1 announced before taking aim and firing at the aliens.

The Dropship they arrived in matched many of the Maneshee's features. It had the same color and a blue energy emitting from it. But on each of its sides it had a gunner using a plasma turret. Firing all of those who threaten their allies.

"Quick! Get behind something and open fire!" The Cyan Mare yelled before getting behind an old abandoned farming vehicle and stared firing. Once again aiming for the head.

"I'm low on ammo!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I used it all on the invader."

"Here, take mine." Twilight said before tossing her M6G At Fluttershy. While she was distracted a Nightmare using cloak snuck up on her and pushed her down. He held his blue plasma rifle against her head and prepared to fire.

Another Equinan leaped at the foe and grabbed his weapon, shooting the weapon until she couldn't hold it anymore. The attackers face was almost unrecognizable anymore.

"How in Equestria can they hold those things. They heat up so quickly." Rainbow Dash said jokingly before helping Twilight up. "Come on, we need to keep moving." She ordered as they crossed the bridge that neared the outskirts of the town, they headed over to a nearby building and stopped to rest.

"Stand down, Mane, stand down. Contacts Neutralized." Dash said out of breath.

"Contacts? It's the f***ing Nightmares!" Pinkie Pie said in rage. These weren't some ordinary Glenmares, they were the Nightmares. These ponies destroy **planets!**

"Cheer up darlin'. This whole town just turned into a free-fire zone." She said, trying to calm her down.

"Fluttershy, we need to warn Col. Celestia. We need that relay outpost **now.**" Dash stated, they need to know that the destroyer of worlds is on Equestria.

"Not to upset ya'll, but there are more of 'em to the east of ya." The Sniper warned from her perch on the Falcon.

"Copy that Applejack, We're on it. Six, you've got point." She said to Twilight. Twilight was both shocked and pleased, this meant that they had some trust in her. It sure did feel good to be part of a team again.

"Let's get as close as we can to them before we engage, that way we can take them out easily." Twilight strategized. They moved over to an old covered area and went prone, trying to get as close as they could.

"Ara yeht ereht!" One of the Nightmares yelled out pointing towards the prone Equinans. Dash instantly got a shot off at the spotter who dropped to the ground faster than it took her to fire. The other Nightmares turned around to see the team and opened fire upon them. The Equinans took cover behind whatever they could. Mostly the boulders that dotted the area they were in.

"Open fire!" The Commander of the Equinans ordered as the Nightmares were swiftly taken out. Do to the suddenness of the attack the invaders didn't even have a chance to take cover. They only had enough time two fire five or six plasma bolts.

"Commander, Ah'm pickin' up more hostile activity the east." The Sniper informed over the headcom.

"Fluttershy, you're with Rarity. The rest of us will run interference on the ground. We'll meet up at the outpost." Dash told Fluttershy. She nodded in agreement and called the Falcon with Applejack in it to pick her and Rarity up.

"Let's use this vehicle." Twilight said as she hopped into the driver seat, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie soon took up the other two of four seats.

"Get to work, Mane" The Commander said.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I'll continue to upload more over the weekend, that way I won't be in school. Keep up the reviews Fyronarion (I know you will) And I hope to also get reviews from other people as well! I hope that I used a lot more detail in this chapter!  
Maiconi signing out.


	5. Ponyville Contingency Part 4

A/N Glad that I did better at describing the chapters! Also I would like to point out that I did notice that my chapters are kinda short but it is hard to make a chapter while switching from the wiki to my google docs and writing then repeating the cycle. If I were doing a story I made up completely the chapters would be for sure longer. Also I would like to state that if Fyronarion wasn't putting the reviews I actually wouldn't be uploading these chapters this fast. It would be nice if some more people did some reviews. I want to know what people like and dislike. Well that's enough from me. Back to writing!

Twilight placed a small chip into the vehicles key slot which turned the vehicle on and allowed her to use it. They started the vehicle and started to head down the dirt road. Every now and then running into some Nightmares whom they easily took out. Either by hitting them with the truck or by opening fire with their MA37's and DMR's.

"Fellas, Ah'm pickin' up a distress signal." Applejack informed the Equinans in the truck. She sent the message to the Equinans who listened to it with their headcoms.

"Mayday! This is 3 Custard Six! does anyone read? We were attacked by Nightmare forces. The Nightmares are in Equestria! I repeat; the Nightmares are in Equestria!

"Let's move Twi," _That's strange, no one ever called me that before_. "We've gotta find the source of that distress call."

"Ah don't mean to be disrespectful or nothin' but don't we have more important things that roundin' up strays?" The Orange Equinan stated of the headcom.

"We don't leave ponies behind. If you see them let us know." She responded with a slightly annoyed tone. "You wouldn't leave somepony behind would you Twi?" She asked the Purple Unicorn.

"Of course not!" She responded almost as soon as Dash finished her sentence.

"RD, Ah'm seein' possible friendlies under attack just south from your location." The Sniper informed.

"We're under attack, repeat, mayday, mayday, 3 Custard Six, we're under attack by the Nightmares, I've got wounded and we are running out of ammo, we cannot hold this position!"

"Those Mareines are in hell, we gotta find them **now.**" The Commander said to the other Equinans in the truck.

"There they are!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, almost jumping out of the truck. Twilight turned a hard right and charged right into the battle. There was only two Mareines still shooting, three were dead and another two were wounded behind cover.

"Hold on!" Twilight yelled out as the Equinans braced for what the Purple Equinan was going to do. The Nightmares were formed into an almost perfect line. Twilight slammed down on the gas and slammed right into the enemies who were trying to flee but were too late. The truck went into a spinning tornado and finally came to a stop, upside down, the Equinans came out unharmed and covered in green blood.

"Mane Three, we've located 3 Custard Six, we've taken down the enemies here but more are coming. Requesting immediate evac. My coordinates." The Cyan Commander ordered over the mic and went rushing over to the Mareines.

"I got cha, recalling Falcon Custard 2. Hold that LZ." She responded and switched to the channel the pilots used. Informing the pilot of Custard 2 of the evac.

Soon a Nightmare Dropship comes into view over the mountain. The Equinans cover behind different barriers and prepared themselves for the fight.

"Commander, there are two Dropships comin' in on your position." Applejack warned.

"I see one of them, come on team, let's do this!" Rainbow Dash said pulling out her DMR and aiming where the Dropship was going to land. "Evac transport, keep your distance! Six, hold this position. Clear an LZ."

The Nightmare Dropship came into view and the gunner on the side started to fire at the Equines. Twilight dropped the gunner quickly as the rest of the enemies inside the ship jumped down and engaged. The Nightmares instantly sought cover behind the flipped truck and other things like a fallen log that use to stand proudly on that street.

"Any of you Mareines have a grenade?" Pinkie asked. One of the wounded ones handed her a grenade which she pulled the pin on, held it for a bit, then lobbed it at the truck. The grenade exploded sending bits of shrapnel about and instantly tearing apart the Nightmares who sought refuge behind the vehicle.

"Great throw 4." The Cyan Pegasus praised before returning to the task at hoof. After a bit the other Dropship hovered down and started to unload its cargo of Nightmares. They came more prepared than the last group. They had these shields which deflected most of the projectiles that were thrown at them.

"We need to get behind those shields!" The Commander stated. "But how?"

"Wait here." Twilight said before she rolled to the left and ran around the Nightmares. What few projectiles hit her were deflected by her armor shield. The Nightmares sporting shields turned so that the flanking Unicorn wouldn't hit them from behind. Completely forgetting the group behind them. They were quickly mowed down along with the rest of the Nightmares.

"Equinans? Corporal Fyro, 3 Custard, Ma'am. It's the Nightmares..." He said. Still not believing that the attackers they just fought were **actually** Nightmares.

"We know, Corporal, let's get you out of here." The Commander said as the team helped the rest of the wounded into the Falcon.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Twilight asked the Corporal.

"Hey, are you that new Equinan to this team?" He asked.

"Yep." She responded. Thankful that she was able to repay her favor for him helping her out.

"Let's hope we see each other again." He said to her as the Falcon lifted off the ground and away towards the checkpoint they came from.

"Mane Two, Sitrep!" The Commander asked Fluttershy over the headcom.

"We're at the relay outpost. Door's locked. Mechanism's been flash-fused." She responded.

"Can you beat it?" The Cyan Pegasus said referring to her mechanical expertise.

"I dialed up my torch, cut a way through, Going to take some time." She said we a hint of annoyance at whoever locked down the door.

"Okay we're on route to your location." The Commander said as they hopped into the Falcon and lifted off towards the Relay Outpost.

A/N That's all I'll do today, I'll try to do more tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed so far and I hope that this chapter is a lot longer than the other ones! Keep reviewing and such Fyro and I still hope to get reviews from others!  
Maiconi signing out!


	6. Ponyville Contingency Part 5

A/N I just can't stop uploading chapters, it is just so fun :D. Thank you Fyronacion for the reviews. I hope that I can finish this mission on this chapter, it may be just a bit longer than other chapters. Hope you enjoy!

"We're approaching the outpost!" The Pilot announced to the Equinans on the Falcon. The Outpost was completely surrounded by large walls. There was only two ways in, through the gate, or over the top. Inside was the main structure which cut into the mountain that it was built next to. There was also a large courtyard which had a firefight going on in it.

"Drop us in the courtyard." The Cyan Pegasus commanded.

"But the LZ's a little hot Ma'am-

"Put us down, pilot," She demanded, cutting him off. "Breaks over Six. Let's go." She said as Twilight got up and drew her MA37. The Equinans jumped down behind the Nightmares who were too focused on the Equinans at the gate that they didn't even realize the new threats behind them. Pinkie Pie lobbed a grenade at them which blow about half of them up while they others were stunned from the blast.

"Quick! Get to the gate!" Twilight exclaimed as they all sprinted to the safety of the entrance to the main structure.

"How we doing, Flutters?" Commander Dash asked when she passed her.

"Taking a little longer than I hoped, Commander. I've cut about halfway through the door." She responded not even looking away from the panel next to the door. She was trying to close it so that the Nightmares couldn't enter the building.

"More Nightmares are coming!" The White Equinan yelled as another Nightmare Dropship came into view. _How many of these are there? This is a full on invasion!_

"Hold them off until Fluttershy hacks the controls." She commanded as the team moved into position as the Dropship hovered down and its passengers hopped down.

"Open fire!" The Cyan Commander yelled out. Rarity went around the outline of the building so that she could get better shots with her shotgun. The rest of the team stayed near the door, protecting Fluttershy as she did her work.

"Fluttershy! Watch out!" Pinkie yelled when a fuel rod shot whizzed right past her, narrowly missing her.

"Take that guy out!" The Commander ordered just as a Nightmare came behind her and knocked her to the ground. The Nightmare activated a mini blade on his hand and lashed out at The Cyan Pony. The attack scraped her due to her shield. When the Nightmare drew back to lash again he randomly stopped with a gurgling sound and then fell on top of Rainbow Dash.

"Seventh." Said The Commanders savior who quickly wiped the blood off her kukri before re sheathing it.

"Fluttershy?" The Cyan Pegasus said, adrenaline rushing through her body.

"Just about... There! Get in here everypony!" She exclaimed. Pulling out her M6G and firing at the enemy army. The rest of the team ran into the building and the door started slowly closing. Before the door could close a fuel rod shot went right underneath it and detonated. Blasting the Equinans in different directions.

"Arghh... Is everypony okay?" Pinkie said. All the Equinans were okay but Rarity was boiling mad that her armor was totally ruined. "You know how hard it is to get these things colored just right!?" She stated.

"We need to find the control room. From there, Fluttershy can get the relay back online. Rarity, post here. If we flush any hostiles, they're yours. All right, let's do this" The Commander ordered.

"I would gladly ruin their armor." Rarity said with a look of vengeance.

The rest of the team then enters a room that was pitch black as the Nightmares. _I can't see a darn thing!_

"Team, turn on your Night Vision." Fluttershy announced. _Oh yeah, Derp._ "Control Room. Go easy." Twilight turned a corner to find something gruesome.

"Someone is dead over here." See informed the rest of the team.

"Go check it." Fluttershy told her. Twilight went over to the body of somepony who look like some sort of scientist or doctor of some sort. As Twilight is searching the body Rainbow Dash notices a wounded Mareine backed up in a corner with his MA37 drawn but out of ammo.

"Where's the rest of your unit?" She asks the Mareine.

"We got split. I don't think they... It sounded bad on the comms." He replied slowly, in obvious need of a medic.

"Alright, Corporal, we'll get you a combat surgeon." She replied.

Twilight goes back to searching the body and finds a small device that looked like it held data.

"Damn, plasma damage." Fluttershy said pounding a hoof on the control panel to the database. "Found something." Twilight says holding the device out to Fluttershy.

"I'll take that, not your domain." She said as she instantly snatched it out of Twilight's hoof and started examining the device.

"We've got a live one over here!" The Pink Equinan said approaching a little filly. She goes up to the filly as she starts to panic and scream a little. "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." She said as she took her helmet off. Trying to make the girl feel a little less afraid.

"Pinkie..."

"I've got her" Pinkie said cutting off Rainbow Dash. She grabs the filly and she starts to squirm, trying to get out of her grip. "Keep still, and I'll release you." She says reassuringly. The girl responds with "They...are still here..." And Pinkie ducks, narrowly dodging an energy sword swipe.

The room enters chaos as one of the Nightmares tackles Twilight, knocking her MA73 out of her hoof.

"What's going on?" Rarity said over the headcom.

"We've been engaged!" Fluttershy cried out, ducking to not get sliced in half by one of the attackers.

Twilight managed to get a hold of her MA73 and pulls the trigger, releasing a full clip on her attacker. The attackers shields get knocked down and he yells at Twilight, punching her in the face and jumping off. Rainbow Dash then tackles the Nightmare before it could lunge at the pony who was still trying to reload.

Twilights attacker charges down the passage which they came from while the other two have the Mareine holding him as a meat shield. The filly completely lost it and was screaming in fear, cowering behind some crates. The Nightmares back out the door and kill the Mareine.

"That tango blew past me, permission to pursue?" Rarity asked.

"Negative Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her. Five and Six, clear the hole."

Twilight and Pinkie Pie walk through the doorway that the two other Nightmares went through. Twilight finally managed to reload her MA37.

Pinkie Pie grabs a flare that was on the floor and tosses it down the dark corridor. On the other side is the leader Nightmare along with other Nightmares who engage the Equinans. After a bit of fighting the Equinans managed to take out a good number of them. The rest of the Nightmares retreated down further through the corridor. Along with the leader classed Nightmare.

There's more of them, I'll cover you." Pinkie says as Twilight goes into the room activating her Night Vision. She sees the two leader Nightmares in a room trying to hack into the control panel on the other side of the room. She enters and fires at one of the Nightmares. Barely making a dent on its armor. The Nightmare pulled out an energy sword and charged at the Equinan.

Twilight ran back up the stairs where Pinkie was waiting. As she ran by Pinkie lunged out at the Nightmare, stabbing in in the chest. The Nightmare stood there for a second. Looked down and then slumped onto the ground.

The other Nightmare heard the commotion and started firing explosive bullets at the Equinans. They ran back down the stairs and hid behind large square data cells. The Nightmare dropped its weapon and activated the energy daggers on both of its hands. Now it was a game of hide and seek.

Twilight through a gun magazine across from her which caused the Nightmare to look, then both Pinkie and Twilight pounced on the Nightmare and shot at it in the head with their MA37's.

"Mane Five reporting, contacts neutralized." Pinkie reported to the Commander.

"Fluttershy needs you to reset a junction. Do it and get back here." She Commanded. Twilight went up to the controlpanel that the Nightmares were using and pressed the 'reset' button on it.

After Twilight and Pinkie return upstairs, Fluttershy starts to access the control panel.

"How long?" The Commander asked the Yellow Pegasus.

"Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." She replied.

"Two minutes is too long."

"Which is why I'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Celestia... you're in my light, Commander."

"Find out what she knows." Rainbow Dash said to Pinkie. Focusing attention on the filly.

Pinkie tried to put her hoof on the filly who shoved it off. Not looking Pinkie in the eye.

"What's your name? Do you live around here?" She asked the filly, said said nothing. "My name is Pinkie Pie."

"Samantha"

"Samantha... pretty name. Is he a friend of yours?" She said nodding to the body of the scientist/doctor.

"Father"

Pinkie tried to think up what to say, but couldn't think of anything. "Samantha... I'm sorry."

"Why would you be?" She replied looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Get her on her feet... the body stays here." The Cyan Pegasus ordered. Pinkie Pie helped Samantha stand and started towards the enterance.

"Signal. It's patchy, but it's there." Fluttershy informed to The Commander.

"I'll take it." She replied and went up to the control panel.

"Best not touch anything. You wouldn't want to ground this place." She warned before following Pinkie, motioning Twilight to join her.

"...I'm barely getting you. What's y_-r situat_-, over?" Col. Celestia asked.

"Colonel, this is Mane One. There are no Glenmares. The Nightmares are in Equestria. Acknowledge?" Rainbow Dash informed.

"C_-e again, M_-_ One, Did you s-y _Nigh_-ares_?" She said in unbelief.

"Affirmative. It's the Ponyville Contingency."

A/N YAY! I managed to finish the second mission in the game! WOO! I will continue tomorrow but now I really just need to sleep XD. Keep giving awesome reviews Fyro!  
Maiconi! Signing out!


	7. OEI Sword Base Part 1

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates recently but I got caught up in different real life things. I finally managed to finish Ponyville Contingency! So now I move on to the next mission in the campaign. I hope you enjoy!  
-Maiconi

**Sword Base, Snow Cone Ice Shelf, Equestria**  
**July 26, 2552, 11:26 Hours**

"Be advised, Kabob-three-three and Kabob-three-four, your current LZ is hot!" The Sword Control warned as Mane Team's Falcons as they closed into the site to take out the Nightmares that invaded it and take full control of the base.

"Roger that. Dot, standby to recieve and respond." The Cyan Commander Rainbow Dash said.

At first Twilight wondered who she was talking to, she looked around the two Falcons and saw no one new. Then she realized that she was talking to an A.I. The UNSC (United Nations Mareine Core) used these holograms of knowledge on ships and in other cases. In this case it was the intelligence keeper for the Mane Team.

"Yes, Commander... coordinates received. Initiate immediate course correction. The Office of Equine Intelligence Sword Base is presently under siege from a mustang-class Nightmare vessel. Due to the sensitive nature of this facility, use of orbital rounds has been, for the moment, prohibited. Regrettably, my efforts to obtain relevant data on enemy forces have been unsuccessful. However, current defensive forces are insufficient. OEI has requested Team Mane's direct intervention to help secure Sword Base." She informed to the Equinans.

"Alright ponies, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Let's focus on the hostile infantry. Let's give those Mareines a hand." The Commander motivated. Twilight was a bit nervous about their attack. She was used to simpler missions that didn't involve so many creatures. The last mission they went on in Ponyville was almost too many. She was used to taking out a target, then leaving the scene.

"Flutter, Twi - you're out here. Pinkie, Rarity - you're next, get prepped. _Oh great, I'm one of the first ones to drop down._ Twilight thought to herself as she checked her MA37 Assault Rifle to make sure that it wasn't jammed and had all the ammo she needed. Then she checked and made sure she had two Fragmentation Grenades. And finally a M6G Magnum for close quarters action.

"You ready Lieutenant?" The Yellow Pegasus asked her as she finished reloading her sidearm.

"I think I am." She replied nervously.

"Good, then I'm not the only one." She chuckled before turning away and pulling out her own MA37. The Falcon then lowers down close to the courtyard of the base and the two Equinans hop out. It was chaos down there. There were Mareines who were wounded and low on ammo. They saw the Equinans and ran up to get them up on the action.

"Equinans. We're glad to see you, they are firing at us from the walkway up there." She said, pointing a hoof at the walkway where there were three Nightmares spraying plasma bullets at anything moving down below. "We need you to take them out, we can't even get close without getting shot at."

"We'll see what we can do soldier." Fluttershy assured, hand signaling Twilight over behind a crate that had an 'OEI' label on it.

"Let's use this crate as a shield from the bullets, we'll use it to get over to the other side." She said as the two moved across, dragging the crate in a way where it was between them and the Nightmares. Once they got across the open near the ramp the got up from their cover only to be instantly engulfed in more Nightmare fire. The two returned fire, distracting the Nightmares on the walkway. With this the surviving Mareines ran around and flanked the unprepared creatures and attacked.

"Equinans, hostiles north." Sword Control warned as a Nightmare Dropship flew into view, firing at the new inhabitants of the walkway.

"Mareines! Get down!" One of them yelled out before being torn apart by plasma bullets. The two Equinans started to charge up the ramp running straight into a Nightmare with his energy knives activated. Twilight drew out her knife and charged at the challenger. _Here's something I'm more use to._ She thought as the two clashed, holding each others knives a few inches from one another.

Twilight pressed hard down as she managed to force her knife to reach its goal. The challengers throat. She pulled her knife out of the Nightmares neck and sprinted over to where Fluttershy was firing down at more Nightmares who hopped out of the Dropship earlier. Since the Equinans were on higher elevation this time they were able to take out the foes easily. They continued out towards the entrance to the base.

"Sword Control, I see a Target Locater. Any artillery support in the area?" Fluttershy asked.

"Limited, but we'll prioritize whatever you need ma'am." He responded. With that the Yellow Pegasus nodded towards the TL for Twilight to use. It was pretty simple to use. Aim, hold down the trigger, release hell. Twilight picked up the weapon and replaced it with her M6G.

The two Equinans started heading towards the second gate which opened briefly for them to pass through quickly. On the other side there were a few Mareines and a couple dead Nightmares. They were alert, awaiting the next attack.

"3 Eclair 57 heading back to base, but we got e..." The Mareine driver of a troop warthog started before the vehicle was incinerated by an enemy Wraith, (If someone can think up a name I'll take it :D) They didn't even know what hit them.

The Mareines near the gate instantly took cover behind the large icy boulders that dotted the frozen landscape. Two Wraiths came into view and focused on the Equine defense line.

"Six! Use the Target Locater!" The Yellow Equinan commanded before joining the Mareines behind the rocks. Twilight pointed the gun towards one of the Wraiths and held down the trigger. There was a slight delay before a 'click' sound played and the coordinates were sent to the artillery encampment where they fired six shots at the targeted zone. Destroying the Wraith and all Nightmares around it.

The surviving Wraith turned its attention to Twilight and fired a shot. She swiftly evaded the shot by rolling to the left. They brought down a load of missiles on the other Wraith. After the rest of the Nightmares either retreated or were gunned down a Ponycan hovered down, dropping a Warthog with a machine gun turret attached to it down.

"The old Coltington Station has its own comms array that should bring back online with command. Airview Base has an anti-air battery that will help clear the skies." The Sword Control operator informed to the Equinans.

"AA Gun is to the west, comms array to the east. Lets roll." Fluttershy said before Twilight hopped into the driver seat, while the Yellow Pegasus got onto the turret. Twilight started up the turret and headed down the icy landscape.

A/N I hope this chapter was full of detail and such! I spent quite a while on it! Also whoever reviews which was the two Equinans should go first pretty much chooses the plot! The two choices are East and West! Also I would like a name for the 'Wraith'. I don't know very much about horses so I couldn't really think up anything that would work.  
This is Maiconi! Signing out!


End file.
